


Aftermath

by universeEnthusiast



Series: The AnthoLuGy [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, This is fluff, and it gets slightly intimate in the third part but yeah. just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: Being a superhero always has side effects. Being very young superheroes who hold the powers of life and death for a lot of people in their very young hands will definitely have some intense ones.





	1. "Don't Worry, Kitty, You'll Get Your Kisses..."

It was the very next patrol, the next day, Wednesday night. Ladybug was early.  
Chat landed behind her, and frowned a little. She was sitting on the edge of their designated Meeting Roof and looking towards the abandoned park below. He saw the angle of her shoulders, the way she sat forward, and he knew she was down. He made sure to approach with obvious footsteps so he didnt startle her.  
“Something on your mind, milady?” his voice came, soft and clear and gentle.  
Ladybug was silent for a moment. He sat beside her, slowly, in case she protested.  
“Do you ever think about the akumas after we defeat them?” she asked him.  
“Sometimes.” Chat nodded solemnly. “I… look back at old security footage and reports when I have nothing to do at home. To see where I’ve messed up, and if I can improve for next time.”  
Her blue eyes looked to him.  
“Have you ever been scared?” Ladybug asked.  
“Yeah,” he admitted, and Ladybug noticed his tail begin to flick around. “Especially when I remember- or, rather, I’m reminded of, the times I got brainwashed. It…”  
Chat took a shaky breath in and she watched his shoulders tremble a little.  
“I’ve had…” he swallowed. “I… I have nightmares about the times I tried to Cataclysm you. About what happens if I… didn’t miss.”  
Marinette had never thought about it. She had been afraid of those times in the moment, but she’d never given them more than an acknowledgment of the danger. It had never been a fear. She’d… she’d never thought it had to be.  
And here was Chat Noir, haunted by things out of his control. She knew it didnt matter if he was brainwashed. He’d blame himself all the same.  
Ladybug put her hand on Chat’s leg.  
“Yesterday,” she murmured. “With Zombizou. Everyone was so confident in me. ‘You’ll do it, Ladybug, you’ll save us, you’ll fix this.’ And, I believed them until…”  
Chat gently took her hand in his.  
“Until you got kissed.” Ladybug sighed. “And that was when i started to be afraid that I couldn’t do it. I mean, I did it, and I saved everyone, but what if… what if one day I can’t?”  
“What if one day I really do Cataclysm you?” Chat asked. It wasnt a challenge, and it wasnt an answer. It was an agreement, a recognition.  
They stared down into the empty park in the night.  
“I think we’re just going to be afraid of these things forever,” Ladybug sighed.  
Her black-clad partner squeezed her hand gently.  
“If you get afraid of letting everyone down again, tell me, and ill remind you that you haven’t failed us yet.” he told her, looking into her eyes and stroking his thumb across the black spot on her red glove.  
“Then, if you have a nightmare, you’ll tell me, right?” she asked him, placing her other hand lightly on his chest. “So I can remind you that you haven’t hurt me?”  
“Promise,” Chat smiled softly.  
Ladybug laid her head on his shoulder. She thought for a moment, and then said:  
“I told myself I’d give you some kisses.”  
Chat seemed taken aback by this. He looked at her with his wide, magically altered green eyes.  
“During the fight when you were chasing me around Gustav Eiffel’s office.” she sighed. “I guess I wanted to make it up to you, for letting you get kissed or… or maybe keep myself busy so I didnt panic, but…”  
He blinked, and didnt say a word.  
“Sorry,” she mumbled. “It's okay if you don’t want…”  
Chat cleared his throat.  
“You should know that I wouldn’t refuse any honest kiss from you, bug.” he said, gently, quietly, earnestly.  
Ladybug smiled and shuffled so her legs curled under her and raised her up some. She put her hands to either side of Chat’s face.  
His brows were worried beneath his mask. His eyes looked into hers, equal parts questioning and expectant.  
She closed her own and planted a gentle kiss to his forehead. His golden hair was softer than shed expected, and it tickled. When she retreated, Chat hadn’t opened his eyes.  
“Okay, kitty?” she whispered.  
He only nodded. Ladybug hummed and lightly smooched the end of his nose.  
Chat’s eyes shot open and he began to purr. Ladybug had heard this purring only twice before, and it never ceased to amaze her.  
She giggled and his cheeks went red under her fingers.  
“Sorry,” he breathed more than spoke.  
“Oh, chaton,” Ladybug shook her head and smiled. “You dont have to be sorry.”  
She looked at him with affection in her eyes for a moment. And then she leant in to press her lips to his own, waiting to see if he would refuse. He didn’t.  
Who knows how long she kissed him for. At some point, he put his hand on her shoulder. They retreated as slowly as they had begun, both pink cheeked.  
“Chat?” Ladybug asked.  
“Yes?” Chat whispered.  
“We should… probably go on patrol.”  
“Right, yes.” he nodded, seemingly still stunned.  
She stood up and offered her hand to help him do the same. When he was up, she kissed his cheek.  
“There,” she chuckled softly. “Now you’ve had your kisses.”  
Chat just watched her zip away. He couldn't stop the blush spreading across his cheeks, the absolutely stupid smile that split across his face, or the urge to bury his face in his hands and whimper with longing. After a few deep breaths to collect himself, he vaulted into the night to do his half of patrol.


	2. "Still Here."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Chat Noir helps Ladybug cope with the pressure of being Paris' only hope.

The akuma fluttered away into the evening sky.  
Ladybug threw her yo-yo above her head to make a Cure, and watched the old man that had only moments ago been a terrible threat stand up and walk away, dazed. Akumas either took half an hour and no powers to defeat, or half a day and occasionally even two transformations.  
This was, thankfully, one of the former - but the old man had definitely given them a run for their money. He'd knocked the entire Eiffel Tower onto Chat Noir in the hops of squishing him. Ladybug had lassoed him out just in time, but his head had made an uncomfortable sounding bang as he'd been pulled clear of the falling steel.  
Chat didn't even offer his fist to bump. He could see she wouldn't take it. Instead, he gestured to the nearby rooftop, waited for her solemn nod, and followed her up to it. This had happened before, and Chat new exactly what she needed.  
"Bug?" he asked after they had landed.  
"It was too close this time," Ladybug whimpered, voice uneven and limbs beginning to shake. "Too close, I almost-"  
Ladybug only crumbled like this on the worst days, when her fears were stronger and her confidence wavered. Sometimes the pressure of being Paris' only hope was too much. She needed Chat's help.   
"Hey, hey," Chat held her arms in an attempt to steady her. "You did it. You defeated him and everything's okay again."  
"But he…" she sounded so weak. "You…"  
"Everything's fine." he murmured. "You saved us. You did it."  
She sniffled and he watched a tear roll to the edge of her mask and make the skin of her cheek twitch with the contact.  
Chat reached down and scooped her into his arms, leaping upwards. She squeaked in surprise and clung to his shoulders. Using the momentum from the first leap, the hero of bad luck struck the ground with his legs and rocketed them to the top of the Tower that had almost fallen on him, and crouched down.  
Ladybug was panting in his arms, stunned. He waited a moment for her to gather herself.  
She looked up to him in shock.  
"Look, Ladybug," he whispered. "Look at Paris."  
Ladybug turned her head and Chat watched her in the low light of the fleeting sunset. The sky was slowly melting from purple to the blue-black of the night, and of his Lady's hair.  
"It's still here," Chat told her softly. "It's all here and whole and fine."  
Slowly, the sea of golden lights began to come awake across the cityscape.  
"See, the couples are getting ice cream," he pointed a claw towards a bridge in the distance that Andre's ice-cream cart had set up on.  
Ladybug let one arm down from his shoulder and he felt her breathing slow down a bit.  
"And the Couffaines," Chat pointed down to the Seine, at the loudly decorated houseboat. "They're probably about to have dinner."  
Ladybug took a few more shaky breaths and swallowed. She scrubbed her cheek of her silent tears.  
"Chloe is making Sabrina paint her nails in the hotel." Chat murmured to her, eyes on the sky. "Alya's chasing the twins around the lounge room."  
Ladybug sighed and leant into him.  
"Marinette's probably watering her flowers." he said, smiling just a little as he thought of his friend. "Everyone's fine, bug."  
His red spotted partner hugged him. He was a little stunned, but he embraced her nonetheless.  
"Everything is okay," he whispered into her hair. "You've saved us."  
Her blue eyes searched him and she sniffed again.  
"How's your head?" Ladybug croaked.  
"You know I didn't feel it, bug." Chat gave her a gentle squeeze.  
"That sound was awful." she swallowed. "I thought your neck-"  
"But it didn't." he smiled. "I'm fine and I'm still here."  
Ladybug nuzzled him.  
They stayed a while, staring out across the city, holding one another.  
Ladybug took a deep steady, breath. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling again.  
"We should go home, Ladybug." Chat said, his heart not in the words. He wanted to keep watching her smile and sit above the gorgeous landscape where she was calm and he could hold her.  
"You'll be back, right?" she asked him, and it caught him off guard. She was blushing and avoiding eye contact. "You'll… you'll still be here? When we need to fight again?"  
"You will never be rid of me, milady," he joked, and opened his arms so she could stand up.  
She smiled and a little giggle that reminded him of Marinette escaped her lips. Suddenly, she hugged him again.  
"Thanks, kitty." she said, and he purred a little.  
"Anything for you, bug." he whispered.  
She kissed his cheek. His purring stuttered and he made a little gasp.  
"Goodnight, Chaton." Ladybug smiled softly, pink-cheeked, and loosed her yo-yo into the rooftops across the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the person who actually inspired me to write this out was peterkavnsky on tumblr, but i was never able to @ them in the tumblr post i made for this chapter and i don't know why but yeah. shout out to peterkavnsky, your post made me get this done finally


	3. "Breathing."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ladybug helps Chat Noir cope with the nightmares that come with being the champion of bad luck.

Ladybug frowned as they reached their first checkpoint. Chat Noir landed several feet away, panting from the exertion.  
He was being distant. He was staying away, not looking at her, not saying much. Of course, Ladybug liked her space, on occasion, but this just wouldn't do. Chat was normally affectionate, at least to the point of never straying father than a metre away if he could help it. And if he wasn't being affectionate, it was probably because something was wrong.  
Ladybug searched his form. He'd moved to the corner of the building and was surveying the alleyways below, spinning his baton on a finger. His shoulders were tense and his tail hung low and twitched only once every few minutes.  
"Chat?" she called, testing his reaction.  
"Yeah?" he replied, turning a little to look to her, and Ladybug couldn't find words to describe the tone of his voice.  
"It's a lovely night," she offered.  
"A bit chilly, though." he shrugged with a small smile. "We'll have to start rugging up for patrols soon."  
Far away. That was what his voice sounded like.  
"Mmhm," Ladybug hummed in reply and took a few steps toward him.  
He watched her approach with a neutral expression.  
"Are you okay, Chat?" she asked, worried.  
"Yeah, fine," Chat smiled, but he was lying. He was unsure, and his eyebrows betrayed him.  
She let her face show her worry.  
"Come on, Chat," she murmured. "You're being distant. What's wrong?"  
She reached up to put her hand on his chest or shoulder or something, trying to be comforting, but he flinched backwards, ever so slightly, and she stopped.  
Now she knew what was wrong.  
"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" she whispered.  
Chat swallowed and his face opened up in fear, before he looked away from her face.  
"Chat," she coaxed. "It's okay."  
He began to shake, but it wasn’t from the chilly air.   
She reached for him again, but his hand flinched away like it always did when he was like this. Ladybug sighed softly and began the routine.  
"Which part of me did you hit this time, huh?" she asked him, very quietly.  
Chat's grip on his baton tightened. He was breathing fast and shallow, and his ears were flat back.  
Ladybug wrapped her fingers around his forearm and his whole body coiled up. His eyes, full of fear, jumped to her face.  
Not taking her eyes off him, she led him back toward the far corner of the roof, where the conjoined buildings made a safe little corner for them to curl up in.  
"Sit down, kitty," she moved her hands slowly to his shoulders and lightly pushed, urging him down.  
Chat got down and sat cross-legged. His ears twitched and his tail waved, scraping lightly against the brick walls behind him. He was anxious.  
"Hey," Ladybug knelt before him. "Can I sit?"  
Chat nodded slowly and straightened, and she scooted hesitantly into his lap.  
"Tell me where you hit me?" she asked.  
He just shuddered and looked away.  
"Was it my leg?"  
No visible reaction, but Ladybug took his ring hand and placed the palm against her calf anyway. Her partner swallowed again, still breathing heavy, still not looking.  
"What about my wrist?" she whispered, slipping her hand under his. His grip tightened a little around it.  
Chat closed his eyes tight and took in a breath, but that still probably wasn't the spot.  
"The shoulder, then?" she whispered, tugging his hand up the same arm, toward her.  
His chest jumped a little with an involuntary gasp. She was getting warmer.  
Ladybug brushed her thumb against the back of his hand where it rested on her. Chat let out a stuttered breath and his miserable frown seemed to deepen.  
"My neck, maybe?" she breathed, gently, slowly pulling his hand toward the collar of her suit. His fingertips brushed against her pulse, and he shuddered and tensed and sucked in a breath through clenched teeth.  
"It's okay," she whispered, bringing her free hand up to cup his cheek. "It's okay, Chat."  
He squeezed his eyes tight and turned his head right away. His breathing was fast and his whole body pulsed with every pant.  
"It was my face, again," Ladybug smiled sadly. "Wasn’t it?"  
He looked right at her, magical eyes so full of fear that it made her heart hurt. He looked like he might cry.  
She wouldn't have that.  
"Shh," she stroked her thumbs across both places she was touching him. "It's okay, kitty."  
He twinged at the word.  
She slowly, ever-so-slowly, guided his hand to mirror hers on his face.  
When his glove touched her bare skin, he crumbled. His shoulders fell and his tail went limp, and he let out a long, hissing breath.  
He opened one eye to look at her.  
"See?" she whispered. "I'm here."  
Chat shook his head as if trying to throw something off it, and his breathing stuttered.  
"I haven't turned to dust," she told him. "I haven't rotted away."  
She leant into his shoulder and a painful whimper sounded in the back of his throat.  
"I'm still here." she said. "I'm still breathing."  
And she moved his hand down to her chest, just above her breasts, and watched him as she took a slow, deep breath.  
"I'm okay." Ladybug whispered. "You haven't hurt me."  
Chat swallowed and finally looked at her.  
"You have **_never_** hurt me, _minou_."  
He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight to his chest, burying his face in her neck.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, voice wrecked.  
"Never," Ladybug kissed his cheek, repeating sweetly. "Never."  
He whimpered again and sighed.  
"I love you," Chat rasped.  
"That's how I know you'll never hurt me." she smiled, and kissed his cheek again. "I love you, too, Chat."  
Eventually, his breathing slowed and his face softened and he squeezed her lightly again.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" Ladybug asked, searching his face.  
"As long as you're okay, I'll be just fine." he murmured with a weak smile.  
She sighed and hummed gently in relief, still leaning on his shoulder.  
He kissed her forehead, near the part in her bangs. She made a little gasp in surprise.  
"Sorry," he blurted, shying away. "I'm sorry, I know you don't-"  
"Chaton," she said firmly.  
His ears moved back again and she shook her head.  
"C'mere," she muttered, holding his face in her hands.  
She kissed his lips again, briefly. Chat looked at her with questioning eyes.  
She smiled and played with the strands of his hair.  
"Kisses are okay." Ladybug told his glowing green eyes. "Y'know, as long as it's an appropriate time, and all."  
She planted a smooch to his forehead.  
He let himself show a shaky smile. She smiled right back.  
"Now," she said dutifully. "Let's finish patrol before we get stuck cuddling all night. We have school tomorrow."  
Ladybug stood and Chat followed, and she held his hand and led him to the edge of the building.  
He looked at her the way he had only once before - months ago, atop the balcony, when he handed her the rose.  
"After you, bug," he said.  
"Nope," she grinned, squeezing his hand with her own. "Together, on three."  
His face brightened, just a little.  
"One," she counted.  
"Two," he offered, and together they crouched.  
"Three!" and they flipped up onto the next building as if they were synchronized divers.  
Ladybug giggled.  
"Think you can hold onto me for the rest of patrol?" she goaded.  
"Wanna bet?" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
Ladybug smiled, knowing she'd banished his insecurity for the time being, and tugged Chat's arm to just come on already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually proud of these? this is the only chapter i didn't put on tumblr bc i literally finished it an hour ago lmao. anyway this one is also partly influenced by someone from tumblr - booabug this time, bc of their meta about the way adrien and marinette communicate. adrien is vocal in his affection, and marinette is action-based in hers, so thats why chat gives ladybug a little encouraging speech, and why ladybug shows chat she's okay by letting him touch her to prove he's not harming her. anyway yeah... i liked doing this. twas nice to write the fluff

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after zombizou aired, as a one shot, to like, get some thoughts out of my head? but then i wanted to expand on the idea that the pressure really hurts these poor goddamn 15 year olds holding essentially the whole world on their shoulders, and thus: this


End file.
